The Last Six
by Feathersong
Summary: Sunpaw of Thunderclan, Moonpaw of Windclan, Daypaw of Riverclan, Nightpaw of Shadowclan, and Softkit & Loudkit of unknown clans, are the last cats of the forest. They travel towards the mountains with hope, but can they rebuild the clans by themselves?
1. Prologue

**The Last Six**

**Alliances**

**Thunderclan**

_Sunpaw- a _tom with a dull golden pelt and green eyes

**Shadowclan**

_Nightpaw- _black tom

**Windclan**

_Moonpaw- _a long legged silver she-cat with grey flecks, grey tail tip, grey paws, and light crystal blue eyes

**Riverclan**

_Daypaw- a _small light brown she-cat with bright blue-green eyes

**Unknown Clans**

_Loudkit- _dark grey tom kit with black paws

_Softkit- _light grey she-kit with white paws

**Prologue**

**Hello, hello! This is my new story, TLS. This is the rather short prologue, but I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

"Head for camp! Gather all the cats and head for Highstones!" A brown tom yowled from the Great Rock. Fourtrees were enveloped in snapping red-orange flames and cats scrambled everywhere, heading for there own clans. The Twoleg Bridge was bright with fire and ignited the Riverclan camp and the wind had blown the fire over the Thunderpath and into Shadowclan territory.

Smoke covered the sky as seven cats emerged from the fire. A silver and grey she-cat, her pelt stained dark grey, coughed and padded up to a lithe black she-cat with dull green eyes. She was herding two kits of about 5 moons toward Highstones. She lay down on a smooth rock and the two kits curled up next to the rock.

"Shadowfern, who are they?" The silver and grey she-cat asked.

"A queen was taking them to Highstones, but she couldn't make it. She asked me to take them so they would still survive." Shadowfern replied in a raspy voice, "This is Softkit." She said pointing to the light grey kit with white paws with her tail.

"And this is Loudkit." She pointed to the dark grey kit with black paws that was snoring loudly. Shadowfern coughed and her body convulsed in pain.

"Take care of them Moonpaw. It's my turn to go to Starclan now." She coughed a few more times then her eyes closed and she ceased to breathe. Moonpaw's eyes clouded with grief and she pressed her nose into Shadowfern's flank. She lifted her head at the sound of paw steps. Five cats came and sat down near her. None were Windclan.

"Are there any others?" A small light brown she-cat asked.

Moonpaw shook her head, "Not that I've seen."

"Is she ok?" A black tom asked, staring at Shadowfern.

"No. She died just now. She inhaled too much smoke. But she managed to save these two." She pointed to the sleeping kits with her tail.

"I guess we'd better wait." A tom with a dull golden pelt said and lay dawn near the kits and watched the blazing fire.

"I'm Moonpaw," Moonpaw said.

"I'm Daypaw," the small light brown she-cat said and lay down next to the tom with a dull golden pelt.

"I'm Nightpaw," said the black tom.

"I'm Sunpaw," said the tom with a dull golden pelt.

Moonpaw dragged Shadowfern off the rock with the help of Nightpaw and they buried her near a patch of ferns.

"Rest in Starclan Shadowfern." Moonpaw whispered to the grave and walked with Nightpaw to lie by the others, where they watched the fire in hope of other survivors.

**Hi, hi! How'd you like it??? Hope you did! Review please!!!!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

**Hey! How are you, my lovely reviewers? Hope your having a better holiday than I am! Thanks for the reviews! This is a short chapter, and I will update all of my stories soon, but not now. Visit my profile soon! I love profile visits! Kewix just visited my profile and she likes the fact that I mentioned her in it. I can't mention everyone in it, but I might mention authors who have written my favorite stories or who have made it to my favorite author list, which is hard to get on to! On with the chapter!!!**

Nightpaw's POV

I woke with sunlight streaming into my eyes, so I had to shut them and open them slowly. The fire was gone with the forest-nothing was left, not even a tree stump burnt to a crisp. Grey and white ash lay on the ground like snow; only it wasn't packed tightly to the ground. I looked around; no one had come. I got up and began to groom my smoke stained fur, even if it was originally black. Moonpaw stirred beside me and looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

"Have you lost someone dear to you, too?" She asked me in a soft whisper. I turned away and headed toward what was the Shadowclan camp.

"Where are you going?" Moonpaw asked me curiously.

"I'm going to see my clan, or what's left of it." She ran up beside me and we walked together through the ash. It was a chilly dawn, but it would warm up soon, the sun was already up. We reached the Thunderpath, but there were no monsters.

"Maybe they hate fire just as much as we do." Moonpaw suggested before padding gracefully across the Thunderpath. I dashed after her quickly, half expecting a monster to come storming down the Thunderpath and take my life that very second. There was no prey sent or trees, only ash. We reached the Shadowclan camp after awhile of wondering through ash. It was hardly recognizable with all the ash that covered it. Moonpaw's ears pricked and she ran off to the Medicine Cat den, a den between a large rock and the High Boulder where the leader's den was. I saw a couple cats under the ash and was going to uncover them, but my paws padded after Moonpaw.

"Fernpaw, are you ok?" that was Moonpaw's voice.

"Moonpaw, is my brother alive? Is he with you?" a soft, raspy voice said quietly. I rushed into the den.

"Fernpaw! Your alive!" I shouted. My sister, Fernpaw, was the medicine cat apprentice. I was so glad she had survived. What would I do with out her?

"Starclan sent me a prophecy, Nightpaw. That's why I'm still alive," she whispered before going into a fit of hacking and coughing. Blood sputtered out of her mouth and stained some of the ash red grey.

"Fernpaw, are you ok? You are going to live, right?" I began t panic.

"There is nothing you can do, Nightpaw. I have also gotten this prophecy from Starclan." Moonpaw said sadly.

"Six will fight, four will continue, two will find the rest. Rebuilding once, then falling. Rebuilding twice, then staying. Reunited you will be with many others you shall find. One will come and kill three, then try to take what was rebuilt. Six will fight, reunited, and four will rule what holds lost." Fernpaw coughed again.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," Fernpaw turned to Moonpaw, "You were a good friend to me, please be a good friend to my brother too..." He eyes closed and her breathing slowed then stopped. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt terrible, yet somewhere inside me, I was relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Moonpaw and me buried her in the center of the clearing, then hunted around for other cats and buried them around her. We finished at sunhigh.

"Do you want to go to your clan?" I asked Moonpaw.

"No, that's ok. I don't need to go there." Confused, I lead the way back to Highstones. Sunpaw and Daypaw were sharing a rabbit while Softkit and Loudkit were playing on the rocks.

"We just came back from our clans and decided to hunt on the way. We got you a magpie to share. The kits have already eaten." Sunpaw said, licking his lips.

"Okay!" Moonpaw grabbed the magpie and sat down beside Daypaw and began eating. I sat down new to her and ate too. When we had finished our meal, it was just a little past sunhigh and we filled in Sunpaw and Daypaw on what had happened.

"So shall we go then? We'd best head off right now if we want to find a place to sleep by Moonhigh." Daypaw said and gathered the kits together.

"Let's go, then." Softkit said as she bounced around Moonpaw's paws.

We then headed out past Highstones, to the world of unknown.

**Cheesy ending sentence, I know. Did you like it??? Was it good? What do you think the prophecy means? Try to guess, and you'll get a cat in my story. If your to lazy to scroll back up, the prophecy is: **_**"Six will fight, four will continue, two will find the rest. Rebuilding once, then falling. Rebuilding twice, then staying. Reunited you will be with many others you shall find. One will come and kill three, then try to take what was rebuilt. Six will fight, reunited, and four will rule what holds lost." **_**Have fun guessing! I'll give you a small hint: the main six don't die when '**_**One will come and kill three' **_**ok? One does die though, but later. Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!!!**

**-Hugs-**

**Feathersong**


	3. Chapter 2: Separated

**Chapter 2: Separated**

**Looking back at my last two chapters, I didn't write as much as I wanted to. I'll make this a sort of longish chapter to make up for it though, ok? If I don't, I'll make the next one long. Oh yes, and the winner of the contest was anon. reviewer Tawnypelt's Loyalty! I need a cat description from you because you have won a cat in my story! Just give me a name, gender, personality, description, and how many moons they are. They can't be a kit though!!! Anyways, on with the chapter!!!**

**Daypaw's POV**

"Great Starclan it's hot today!" I shook my pelt to shake off the heat, knowing it wasn't going to work but it was worth the try. We had traveled for a few hours now, and so far, it was just empty, dry land with a slight breeze. The mountains ahead were beautiful, but it would take days just to get close to them, especially at the pace we were going. One step, two steps, three steps, four steps…… It was like walking against the current of a flooded river!

"Can we take a break? I'm tired." Softkit's quiet voice asked, her eyes watching the ground. Loudkit was walking next to her, licking her ear every few minutes comfortingly. I would say they were about 4 moons at least.

"Yes, can we? I'm tired and thirsty! Can't we stop to find water?" Loudkit squeaked. He would always second Softkit's ideas, no matter what they were.

"Water would be nice. It's so hot today! It feels like I haven't had water for moons!" Sunpaw gave a small leap into the air, before landing on all four paws again with a leaf caught between his paws. He seemed to be the goof of the group, always goofing off and cheering up the kits.

"Ok, ok, we'll find water, and maybe some shade too. We have to walk just a little farther though, ok?" Moonpaw gave in to the kits, and probably to her own thirst and exhaustion. I smirked and walked up behind Softkit, picked her up gently between my teeth, and swung her up onto my back. She was lucky she was so light.

"There, now you won't be as tired!" I told her as she relaxed, putting her forepaws around my neck for support. Loudkit slowed down to walk next to me. I picked him up by the scruff and carried him.

"I'll take him if you want," I heard a voice and spun around slowly, seeing Nightpaw coming up next to me.

"Hokay, gwo ahad a tah im." I said through a Loudkit's fur. Nightpaw stepped closer and gently took Loudkit, and we walked side by side. I looked around. A few trees were visible, but none of them had much shade. Then I spotted a good-sized boulder, about the size of the rock at Fourtrees.

"Look over there! Shade!" I shouted excitedly and bounded over o it as fast as my tired paws would take me. I felt Softkit's tiny claws dig into my neck fur at the sudden movement of me running, so I slowed down a bit. Soon, Sunpaw caught up with me and shoved right past me.

"Hey! That's not fair! I found it first, so I'm gonna get there first!" I shouted to him. He just waved his tail at me and speeded ahead even faster. So, what was I to do? I shook off Softkit and caught her in midair with my teeth, and sped after him. Softkit gave a squeak of surprise. She curled her paws in toward her belly and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ge Bah he'e!" I soon caught up with him and over took him in the race to shade. It ended with a tie, and we sat down, panting. Softkit lay there, looking dead if it weren't for the faint rise and fall of her chest. The others soon came, and we all lay down together in silence.

"Well, now what?" Sunpaw asked, looking around lazily.

"Um, well, maybe…" I started, thinking fast for something.

"Can we eat and find water?" Loudkit asked. He was curled up next to a sleeping Softkit, who let out a soft snore every once in awhile.

"Sure! Let's hunt!" Moonpaw got to her paws and looked around for someone to go with.

"We should all go, so we don't get separated," Nightpaw got up now, his eyes showing no emotion.

"I guess it's a good idea." I got up and nudged Softkit gently. She warily opened her eyes and got up. Loudkit stood beside her.

"Bleh. I don't wanna get up." Sunpaw stated, but got up anyways. Then, we were heading away from the wonderful shade provider, and into the desert of the unknown. Hooray for us. I carried Softkit on my back again, and Moonpaw carried Loudkit on hers.

The heat was getting to us; well, to me, anyways. I swear I saw about fourteen flying hedgehogs fly past us as we walked, and then a few mice run right between our paws.

"When are we going to stop?" I moaned, absolutely_ certain_ I had just seen five rabbits watching us pass in the middle of _freaking no where_. The kits looked up from where they were walking, as if asking the same question. We had had to put them down cause they had gotten to heavy.

"Right there, when we get there." Moonpaw said, motioning in front of her.

"Is that…._grass_?" I said hopefully. She nodded and continued walking. It was so pretty compared to this wasteland of a desert. In front of us, a _long_ way in front of us was a flat plain of grass, and a few trees. A bit past that, there was a bundle of trees forming a forest, but I wasn't sure if that was real or not.

We came to a boulder path that seemed like a short cut, and it provided shade.

"Can we go that way, please?" Loudkit begged. We had no choice but to go, he was too cute to resist. So along we went along on the rocky trail, although it was smooth at the same time. And you know what? It was fun, like the adventures the elders told us they had when they were apprentices and stuff, only, more fun. Before I knew it, we were on a mountain that seemed to hang over the grass, and as it turns out, the forest I thought was unreal, too. Then, there came the sound. It was an eerie screeching sound, I'd heard it only once before, when I was a kit. They were my worst nightmare ever since then, cause one somehow managed to take me from the safety a shelter next to the river that I always played in with my brother and sister. The screech came again, and I saw the shadow. Then it happened, all in the blink of an eye. Moonpaw and Nightpaw were running toward a gap in the rock wall, Sunpaw had snatched up Loudkit and headed after them. I grabbed Softkit swiftly and started running as fast as I could where the others had gone, but they had disappeared from site. I scowled in my mind and began looking for the gap. Then I tripped and the hawk swooped down. Its talons grazed my fur, but I rolled just barely in time to not get picked up by them. But I had rolled the wrong way- right on the cliff's edge. I let go of Softkit just as I began slipping off the edge, as if on queue, the hawk came back and swooped up Softkit. She let out a squeak and began struggling against it, scratching and biting, and just about anything she could to get it to let go. The hawk started to lose altitude and dropped, and I took my chance and leapt onto its back, clinging to it for my life. It screeched in surprise, and fell farther down, almost not able to hold my weight.

"Softkit, Daypaw!" I heard someone yowl, and looked up to see the others by the gap I was trying to find. They had stepped out by barely, and now I could see them. Great, I had almost made it, too. Just a tail length ahead…..

I bit the neck of the hawk, which then let go of Softkit. She started falling and I jumped down after her.

"Softkit, don't worry, I'll catch you!" I yelled after the falling kit, but she seemed not to hear, for she just kept her head, paws, and tail tucked close to her belly, eyes closed. So this is what flying felt like, only, without the wings. It was more like, free falling. I almost past Softkit on my way down to the ground, and flung out my paw and caught her with my claws. She made no sound still. Well, at least if we died going down, and let me tell you, that trail ledge thing was _far_ from the ground, we would die together.

**So, did you like? Tell me in your reviews! I love everyone who reviews, of course, and I love flames, too! Review!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting

**Chapter 3: Fighting**

**Hiya everyone! I'm finally updating, cause I have no homework, it's a minimum day, and I'm bored and in a writing mood. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I guess you could say I'm leaving you at a cliffy for what happens to Softkit and Daypaw. Now we go to the other four….**

**Sunpaw's POV**

How could this have happened? A cat-one I had just met, for that fact- had just tumbled off the side of a cliff to save another cat, in whom she didn't even know, and they both went plummeting to their deaths. And this all happened in front of my eyes. I could have done something- but did I? No, I did nothing but hide in the safety of a cave that could fit the four of them and about six more, watching as one of his new friends bravely tried to saved a kit, but might have killed them both by trying. Why was life so difficult? How many others would have to die in front of his eyes like this?

"Softkit….Where is she?" Loudkit's voice sounded so small now, so helpless and scared or what had just happened to his sister. _Oh, great Starclan! How could you allow such a small kit to witness his sister's death? Or is she still alive?_

My mind searched for something to say, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came up.

"She's-" Nightpaw started, but Moonpaw stopped him.

"Don't tell him, Nightpaw. He's only a kit!" Her ears were back, and her tail was wrapped defensively around Loudkit, who just stared at the arguing apprentices.

"He deserves to know."

"Don't say it, Nightpaw!"

"Loudkit, do you want to know the truth?" Nightpaw's eyes stared emotionlessly into Loudkit's.

My eyes stared at Loudkit now. In a way, Moonpaw was right- he was little, and didn't need to be traumatized now of all times. But then, Nightpaw had a point as well- Loudkit did deserve to know the truth. But what truth? They didn't even know if the two she-cats had died or lived yet.

"I don't know…I just want to know what happened to Softkit…" The tiny ball of fur said sadly, his eyes filling with tears from being pressured like this.

"She….went over the cliff with Daypaw…She might have…."

"Don't say it, Nightpaw…" I hadn't even realized it, but I was the one who had said it. I honestly thought it would have been Moonpaw to have said it, but me? I looked to Moonpaw. Her eyes were closed, her ears were flat against her head, and she faced away from us. Apparently, she knew the truth had to be said, but who knew the exact truth?

"She might have, or rather they might have….died." Nightpaw said. His voice was still emotionless, and he held eye contact with Loudkit, whose eyes turned wide in shock.

"Died?" His voice was shaking now.

"Yes. They are probably dead." For another odd reason, anger swirled up inside me, and before I could think, I had tackled him over sideways.

"How can you be so negative? You don't know if they're dead or not! They could still be alive!" My eyes burned with rage now. I couldn't control my own body, that's what it felt like.

"And you don't know if they're even alive still!" Nightpaw jumped at me, and he pushed me onto my back, scratching at my exposed belly. Ok, so I was slow. Doesn't mean I wasn't strong. I bit down into Nightpaw's shoulder, causing him to yowl in pain. I took my chance then to push him off. In mid jump, Moonpaw head butted me to the wall.

"Knock it off you guys!" She yowled; her crystal blue eyes had turned a dark blue in anger.

"He started it…" Nightpaw mumbled. I got up, and watched the black tom lick his shoulder. I gave him a cold glare, then went to the front of the cave and stared out at the sky.

"We're in enough trouble right now. We still have to find prey and water, and find a safer route to wherever we're going so something like this won't happen again." Moonpaw stated with a sigh. I closed my eyes and listened.

"We will find them….right?" Loudkit spoke up a bit, though his voice was a bit choked. There was so much happening for such a small kit- it must have been stressful for the little guy. I could use a roll off a cliff myself.

"We? What do you mean, we?" Nightpaw's voice was heard lightly, but it was ignored by all, or so it seemed to me, since no one replied to him.

"Yes, Loudkit, we will find them. Nightpaw, could you go out hunting for us? Especially for Loudkit, he's small and needs his energy." Her voice was so quiet now, so vulnerable. You could here so many emotions in her voice it seemed odd. A cold shiver went down my spine.

"Whatever," Nightpaw shoved past me; he left the cave through the small entrance with not a sound made.

"I'll take the first watch and wake you up when Nightpaw gets back. Can you take the next one?" Moonpaw asked. Now that I looked, her eyes had returned to normal. Had I just imagined that her eyes had changed color? Ah well, it didn't matter now.

"Sure." I replied, trying to add some enthusiasm into my voice. I'm pretty sure it failed. She licked my cheek as silent thanks, and then took my place at the entrance or the cave.

I sighed, and then headed to the very back of the cave. It was only once I had gotten situated in a good spot and was about to close my eyes that I had noticed Loudkit standing beside me.

"Can I sleep next to you?" His innocent eyes held sorrow. I wish the sorrow would go away; it didn't suit Loudkit. I nodded with a yawn as he curled up beside me. My mind wandered for a bit, and then my eyes drooped. I think Moonpaw had said something, but I can't be sure now. I was far away in dreamland, lost to the world around me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Oh, Starclan, where am I? Why does it hurt all over?_ I remember the jumping off the cliff's edge, and saving Softkit from falling, but had happened after that? I opened one eye. It was all darkness. It smelled of moss and berries, so I assumed I had landed in the forest. Where was Softkit?

I tried to use my voice to call her, but I couldn't remember how to talk. How could it be so mousebrained difficult? I needed to know where she was. Did she survive the fall, or did I throw myself at a hawk and plummeted down a cliff side for nothing?

"Daypaw? Daypaw!" A soft, worried voice sounded from the distance. It was a kind, friendly voice, soft like velvet, but childish at the same time.

"Softkit?" My voice was small and a lot uglier sounding than the cute little she-kit's had been. What in Starclan's name had happened to me?

"I'm sorry, Daypaw! I landed on top of you! Are you ok? I think I hurt you…" I opened my eyes a bit, and now I saw that I was in a bush, and her little eyes were right next to me, full of concern.

"I think the fall hurt me a lot more than you did. Are you ok?" I hated the sound of my voice right now, but it was slowly returning to normal. All that had happened was I had lost my breath in the fall.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Softkit mewled cheerfully. A new scent invaded my nose- in fact; it was about two or three different ones. I sat up, although it hurt to do so, and stuck my head out of the bushes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?"

**It's only a semi-cliffy, but it's still a cliffy! Ok, hugs to everyone who reviews!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


End file.
